


Dueling with Technoblade Leads to Some Issues

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream duels Technoblade without knowing he's pregnant and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Dueling with Technoblade Leads to Some Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really mpreg since i don't like any of that stuff- its more of an smp based thing where Dream duels Technoblade not knowing hes pregnant with Fundys baby and goes from there.

Dream panted softly, his sword held tightly in his palms. Why was he getting so exhausted so quickly? This wasn't normal, especially not for Dream who was usually energetic when it came to dueling, especially with Technoblade.

Despite Dream clearly quite weak, Techno simply fought as if it were like every other fight with Dream until Dream fell to the ground after a hit from Techno, grunting as he was getting an awful stomach pain. Fundy watched from afar, worry showing in the fox-human hybrids eyes. Techno seemed confused, backing away as he didn't know if Dream was doing this as some trick as he was unable to see the boys fear underneath his cracked mask.

Fundy pearled down, wrapping his arms around Dream.

"I swear I didn't swing that hard!" Techno said, only getting a glare from Fundy, who looked at his lover who whimpered, sitting up and panting. 

After a bit, Fundy took Dream home and noticed a few- things. Dream's stomach seemed to be oddly curved out, even too a point where the hoodie he was wearing was slightly a size too small. He also was complaining of nausea. 

Fundy was slowly starting to add things up. Dream had been craving things too, evenn getting random mood swings when Fundy said anything remotely wrong.

Fundy paused, stopping in his tracks. "Dream, are you pregnant?"


End file.
